In comes experiment 709 Part 2
by WalawalaWashington
Summary: Second part to "In come experiment 709" (New story coming soon on 717)


In comes experiment 709 Part 2  
  
---Gantu's Ship---  
  
Stitch woke up, hanging upside-down, locked up in cuffs and was about to become nothing but atoms, Gantu had set a motion sensing laser next to Stitch.  
  
Stitch tried to break free. It was locked up tight.  
  
(Gantu laughing) " There is no way you can break out of that, Trog! It is three-thousand and ONE times your weight!"  
  
Stitch looked down at the floor, wondering if he could ever escape, alive.  
  
625 came into the room on a wheelchair, he had casts on both of his legs and had many bruises and bandages all over him." So what's this supposed to do? I bet ya a whole ham-tuna-extra-stacked-roasted sandwich, that your 'new' friend could kill him faster." 625 exclaimed.  
  
Gantu accepted the challenge and went off to find 709, with 625 rolling away behind him.  
  
Stitch watched as they walked, and rolled, away, then he took his chance. He spat at the laser's control pannel and managed to fry the circuts. Now all he had to do was get out of the cuffs.   
  
Stitch looked at the cuffs and noticed that there was no keyhole, but small buttons that he could push to unlock them. So he stuck out his tounge and clicked open the locks and landed on the floor.  
  
He quickly moved up onto the ceiling and waited.  
  
The door opened up as Gantu and 709 came into the room, and Stitch crawled out of the room and into the vents. He eventually got out of the ship, and the first thing he saw he didn't expect.  
  
A female experiment was bathing in the waterfall, so Stitch just completely avoided this experiment, just in case it would end up being like 709.  
  
Stitch was almost back home when Jumba appeared out of nowhere and startled him.  
  
"626,I have found the experiment. It is experiment 709, designed to wreak havoc on small towns using camouflauge, speed and extreme strength." Jumba said.  
  
"Bad news is, I do not know what can stop this experiment."He said as he sighed.  
  
Stitch thought for a moment, then thought of a plan.  
  
---Back at Gantu's ship---  
  
"That Trog! How did he escape yet again?!" Gantu yelled.  
  
"Well maybe it's because you had some pretty low-tech machinery there you big fa... 625 stopped talking as soon as 709 gave him a nasty glare. "Or maybe I'll just shut up and go away..."  
  
Suddenly, Stitch came through the doorway and 709 went right into action.  
  
709 ran at 626 yet again and missed, and ended up going right through the steel wall of Gantu's ship.  
  
709 landed outside of the ship, right next to the bathing experiment.  
  
The experiment looked at 709 and reached out towards him.  
  
709 got up and gave a half snarl but stopped after he saw the female.  
  
They both just stood there.  
  
Lilo and Jumba were in the bushes watching what was happening.  
  
(Stitch was inside the ship the whole time distracting Gantu)  
  
"What is going on Jumba?" Lilo asked.  
  
"709 has caught the attention of experiment 708, who is programmed to have extremely good looks, and to attract other experiments." Jumba replied.  
  
"Jumba, where is Pleakly and where has he been?"  
  
"I told you he went to Vaxsenract 48 for a vacation remember?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
709 and 708 finally moved a little, towards each other.  
  
(This was the first time 709 ever said something) "Eh, Hiiii..." He said.  
  
708 giggled and looked away to hide her blush.  
  
She ran off into the forest, 709 following her.  
  
"Evil genuis knows what is going to happen next." Jumba said.  
  
"What?" Lilo asked.  
  
"You are too young for me to tell you."  
  
Gantu came stumbling out of the ship, partially beaten up.  
  
"Where is my experiment?!" He asked looking around.  
  
"Gone." Jumba said.  
  
"Oh, Blexnack!" Gantu said angerly as he walked back into his ship, throwing Stitch out.  
  
---14 months later---  
  
Something familiar came walking up the driveway when Stitch came out of the house.  
  
It was 709 and 708, but 709 seemed strangely calm.  
  
Something small came dashing up the stairs and hit Stitch in the face.  
  
He pulled it off of him and looked at it.  
  
It was green with white on its underside and had orange spots all over itself.  
  
Jumba came out of the house and simply said, "Ah, 708 and 709. How is your offspring, 717, doing?"  
  
The end 


End file.
